1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a purifying device for sludge under water and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a purifying device operating in a negative pressure, having a small volume with lightweight and being easily carried and backwashed and a method for operating the same.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A conventional pool for cooling nuclear appliances or storing materials is caused to have radioactive solid particles, such as suspended solids or sludge deposited at a bottom of the pool, spread therein when used to wash, cut and store various radioactive materials. Accordingly, when nuclear appliances are decommissioned or washed or water is purified in a routine schedule, the radioactive solid particles are required to be filtered from the water in order that safety and accessibility of staff members can be ensured and the water in the pool has an enhanced quality. However, a current filtering device has the following drawbacks in use.
1. Currently, the filtering device with a medium or large scale is typically fixed near the pool and is caused to be difficulty in movement without any flexibility to be moved at any time to different polluted regions to be processed thereby.
2. The conventional filtering device is set on the ground, but not under the water. This leads plant areas to be occupied and is not beneficial to protection of staff members during radiation processes.
3. The conventional filtering device operates in a positive pressure such that pumps are subject to being clogged and worn out. The filtering device is required to be equipped with a pressure casing for accommodating a filter. The filtering device after processing the radioactive materials has concerns of safety and radiation protection when maintained and detached. It is possible that the solid particles enter into the inside of the filter due to pressure such that the filter is not easily backwashed.
4. It is complicated to backwash the conventional filtering device, and ways to backwash are not diversified.
5. The filter employed in the conventional filtering device is disposable such that a large amount of secondary waste is produced and is not environmentally friendly.
To sum up, the filtering device operating in a positive pressure has the above drawbacks in practice. Accordingly, it is an important issue to lead processes to be simplified with flexibility and working efficiency and to reduce radiation doses to staff members and secondary waste.
Thus, the invention is proposed to improve the drawbacks of the conventional filtering device operating in a positive pressure.